


force the moment to its crisis

by thatgothlibrarian



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Wood, Trans Male Character, Use of both "male" and "female" terms for genitalia, YA BOY IS BACK, trans!laurent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgothlibrarian/pseuds/thatgothlibrarian
Summary: Their relationship is still new. Although Laurent wants to take it to the next level, he doesn't think he's ready. But maybe there's another option.





	force the moment to its crisis

**Author's Note:**

> In this week's Horny Offering to the Testosterone Gods.  
> The title is from The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock, by T.S. Eliot, and it is the poem that Laurent starts reading.  
> Why yes, I did totally write a self-insert dream date for myself, why do you ask?  
> Standard disclaimer that my experience as a trans man and how I relate to my sexuality and body is not universal, and I prefer to write pure smut from my own comfort zone.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to Brigit/brigitttt who let me scream at her like a goblin while I was coming up with ideas and writing scenes.

“What were you in the mood to watch tonight?” Damen asked from the couch as Laurent was making popcorn in his kitchen. Laurent paused to think. He and Damen had had a few movie nights like this since they officially become a couple a few weeks ago. When they were still in the dating phase, they discovered they both really liked going to movies and talking about them after; Damen even insisted they catch earlier showings so that they could talk over dinner instead of being too tired after or forcing them to visit each other’s places before they were comfortable. Laurent appreciated this a lot, more than he could say. It had taken him most of that month of dating to let Damen into his space.

Normally on movie nights, they watched classics of every genre: _The Maltese Falcon, Spirited Away, Alien._ Damen was looking at the shelves around Laurent’s television which contained his collection of movies, pulling out a Kurosawa samurai film and looking at it, putting it back, then moving on.

“How about a rom-com,” Laurent asked shyly from the kitchen while he was seasoning the popcorn.

Damen was silent for a moment. “You like rom-coms? _You,_ like _rom-coms?_ ”

Laurent had known it was a stupid suggestion. No guy liked rom-coms. They were chick flicks, schlocky fantasies for lonely housewives to get wine drunk to. Surely not something he should admit to liking when he was trying so hard to make people believe that yes, he was a man, he promised.

“Forget I said anything. I saw you pull out a Kurosawa. It’s been a while since I watched _Rashomon_ , and I think you’ll like it,” Laurent tried to recover as he brought the popcorn bowl into the living room and fell onto the couch. Damen turned and blinked at him. He started to say something, stopped, then walked to the couch and joined Laurent in flopping down onto the oversized cushions.

“You know,” Damen said as he grabbed his can of beer to open it, “seeing Mark Ruffalo in _13 Going on 30_ as a kid totally gave me one of my first hints that oh hey, maybe I liked guys?”

Laurent turned to him, confused. Damen took a sip of his beer.

“The first time I watched _The Avengers_ , in theaters, I totally got an erection when he first came on screen and had a hard time getting rid of it before the film was over.”

Laurent snorted and tried to hide his blush.

“I went home and put in my copy of _13 Going on 30_ and watched it with dreamy eyes the whole time.” Damen turned to smile at Laurent. “It’s one of my favorite movies.”

“What?”

“I fucking _love_ rom-coms. I just assumed you wouldn’t because of how high-calibre your film library is.”

“Oh.” Laurent paused, then made up his mind. “Do you wanna watch _When Harry Met Sally_?”

The grin that split Damen’s face could have lighted up a whole city.

“I watch that movie every New Year’s Eve. I even time it--”

“So that it’s New Year’s in the film the same time as in real life?” Laurent interrupted, stunned.

“I’m guessing you do the same thing,” Damen said with a soft laugh. “I wonder how many times we’ve been crying over Billy Crystal at the same time.” Damen had his arm around Laurent’s shoulders and pulled him in tighter.

Laurent smirked. “How do you know I cry?”

“How could you _not_?” Damen laughed back at him.

Laurent said nothing and went to his bedroom, where he kept his collection, grabbed the film, and came back out. He started the film, then settled back down on the couch with Damen. Damen draped his arm over Laurent’s shoulder again, as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and Laurent snuggled into the embrace. As they watched, laughing and sighing at all the same moments, Laurent felt the warmth in his heart that always appeared when Damen was around grow hotter and stronger. Every inch that he gave Damen, every brick of his walls he tore down to let him in, Damen returned with grace.

The big moment of the film, when Harry goes to the party and confesses his love to Sally during the countdown, began, and Laurent and Damen melted into each other even more. Laurent caught Damen mouthing along with the dialogue--both Harry’s and Sally’s--and Laurent noticed a tear in his own eye as he saw one develop in Damen’s.

He wondered what it would be like to kiss Damen during this, on New Year’s Eve, and begin the year tasting each other’s lips. Laurent kissed the bottom of Damen’s jaw instead. Laurent felt Damen moan deep in his chest and throat, all the while deepening the kisses as he moved up and down Damen’s neck, flicking his tongue and nipping with his teeth. Damen gave in and turned his head to catch Laurent’s lips for a soft, closed kiss, which soon developed into something much deeper and hotter.

Laurent climbed up into Damen’s lap without breaking their kisses. Damen started, surprised. Laurent and Damen had done nothing beyond kissing so far. He hadn’t had sex since he started transitioning a few years ago, and he wanted to make sure he was emotionally ready to make that jump. Being in Damen’s lap felt so _right_. Damen’s strong hands on his hips felt so _right_. Damen’s tongue sliding over his, languid and deep, _felt so right_. They were both starting to breathe heavy and make soft whines and moans. Laurent could kiss Damen forever. Every time they kissed, it felt like the first time. Laurent hoped it stayed that way, for as long as Damen would have him. Because Laurent sure as hell wasn’t planning on giving this up anytime soon.

Damen moved his ministrations to Laurent’s neck, a place they discovered took Laurent to the moon and back a few weeks ago. Laurent let his eyes roll back in his head as he got lost in the dizzying pleasure. His hips started rolling without his control, and he felt how hard Damen had gotten. Damen moaned into Laurent’s collarbone as Laurent gasped at the feeling of Damen’s hard cock pressing against his cunt. Damen felt so big underneath him, and his mind spiralled thinking about what it would feel like in his hands, on his lips, rubbing against his cock, fucking inside of him…

Laurent realized he had started moaning Damen’s name softly, and that Damen was moaning Laurent’s back. Their hips were rocking together, and the increased tempo of Damen’s breath brought Laurent crashing back into reality.

“Damen.” Laurent gasped out.

“ _Laurent_ ,” Damen said between kisses more spread apart than not due to how hard they were both breathing. “ _Fuck_ , Laurent. You feel so good.” Damen cupped Laurent’s face in his hands and whispered, breathless, “ _I want to make you feel so good_.”

Laurent groaned. He wanted that, too. But…

“Damen I’m not ready yet,” Laurent rushed out, but as kindly as he could to reassure Damen that he had not violated any boundary. He placed a kiss on Damen’s nose as he rose out of his lap. He sat back next to Damen and continued their kisses, but started slowing them down, making them less intense, hoping to cool them both down. This wasn’t the first time they had gotten so caught up in the joy of kissing that they almost transitioned into more, so Damen immediately recognized what Laurent was doing and followed.

“You already make me feel good,” Laurent said against Damen’s lips. “I can’t imagine what more will be like.”

Damen groaned again. The kiss finally slowed down enough to break. Laurent went back to his earlier position of leaning into Damen’s side as Damen’s arm, as natural as anything, wound back around his shoulders.

“I want to. Just. I need a little bit more time, that’s all,”

Damen rubbed Laurent’s arm in reassurance. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I just hope I make you feel comfortable.”

Laurent wound his arms around Damen’s trunk and kissed his chest through the thin Henley. “You do.”

They sat like that for a moment, resting in the feel of each other’s presence, when Laurent spoke up again.

“Do you want to spend the night?”

Damen turned to look at Laurent again, another one of his earth-shattering smiles directed at Laurent. “Sure,” he said, planting a quick kiss on Laurent’s forehead, “that sounds really nice.”

Laurent smiled, breaking the eye contact so he didn’t drown. “I normally read for an hour in bed before I try to sleep. That sounds boring, so feel free to watch whatever you want out here, make more popcorn, whatever you want.”

“Could I join you?”

“What?”

“Would it distract you if I were in the room with you?”

Laurent thought. He wasn’t totally calmed down from earlier, and Damen was so... _there_.

“I guess if you aren’t like, playing a video game or watching videos without headphones, then it should be fine.”

“Awesome. Do you wanna head to bed now? I’m a boring adult so I definitely don’t mind getting to go to bed early, even on a weekend.” As if on cue, Damen punctuated the sentence with a yawn.

“Man, I would have had my world rocked tonight with you already tired,” Laurent bit out with obvious sarcasm. “You’d fall asleep on top of me before you even came, and I would perish under your barbaric weight.”

Damen barked out a laugh. “I guess they don’t call it the little death for nothing.”

At that, they both started laughing, then laughed at each other laughing, then laughed at that until their sides hurt and they were almost in tears. Laurent was happy Damen not only wasn’t offended but could throw his snark right back at him.

“Sure, I’m ready for bed now. I would offer you pajamas, but I’m afraid you’d rip all mine with your thighs and ass.”

“And have you been looking at my thighs and ass a lot,” Laurent heard Damen say as they started moving to Laurent’s bedroom, and without seeing him, Laurent knew Damen was smirking.

“Perhaps,” was the only response he gave.

“I normally sleep in my underwear anyway. Is that okay?”

Laurent normally did as well, or sometimes nothing at all if he fell asleep after masturbating. He realized he wasn’t opposed to the idea in the slightest. They had arrived in Laurent’s room, Laurent shutting the door behind them.

“Yeah, that’s fine. I do as well.”

They stood there for a moment at the foot of the bed, looking at each other. Despite them having as many heavy make-out sessions as they had, clothes had always stayed on. Laurent broke first, grabbing the bottom of his long-sleeve shirt and pulling it up over his head; a habit he had never broken after transitioning, as he never got used to the way men pulled theirs over their heads from behind.

He waited a moment, collecting himself, before he looked back at Damen. Laurent had had his top surgery about a year prior, and his scars were completely healed and softening nicely, but nobody except for him and his doctors had ever seen them. Nobody had really seen him without being fully dressed, period.

Damen looked like he was a thief who had just opened up a vault, and gave Laurent a huge, genuine smile. Laurent blushed. Damen quickly divested of his shirt as well, and when Laurent finally saw what all those tight shirts barely concealed, his eyes widened and he had to swallow.

“Good god,” Laurent muttered under his breath.

“I could say the same.”

Laurent knew he wasn’t bad looking in the slightest, especially not his face. His stomach was still a little soft, but he couldn’t deny that he was objectively attractive. He laughed once, softly, with relief. From there, it was easy. They both took off their pants and socks at roughly the same time, standing bare before each other in underwear. Laurent wore briefs, with a magnet on the waistband holding his packing pouch in place. Damen, well…

Damen was wearing your standard trunks, the hems rolled up a little on his thigh, and, well, Laurent was not disappointed with the bulge he saw. His mind threatened to race again.

“I, uh,” it took him a minute to gather his thoughts, “I think I have one of those toothbrushes they give you at the dentist, under my sink, if you want to use that.”

“Sure, thanks,” Damen said, and they walked into Laurent’s bathroom to ready for bed. They each grabbed a glass of water and headed back to the king size bed, turning off the main light as they went. Even though Laurent typically slept in the middle, he kept his book on the right nightstand, so he took that side of the bed. Laurent pulled back the covers and got settled, and felt the dip when Damen got in.

He had never felt that before. Never had someone else in his bed.

“Am I,” Damen began as Laurent reached over for his book, turning on the lamp, “am I allowed to hold you and stuff?”

Laurent thought that sounded fucking lovely.

“Yeah, that’s okay.” He opened his book and started reading. It was a collection of poetry he bought back in high school, and he revisited it every year.

“Can I lay my head in your lap?”

Laurent actually chuckled. “Okay, Hamlet. As long as you don’t mean country matters.” He lifted his book so that Damen could move to rest that beautiful head of thick black curls on top of his thighs, over the covers. He hoped his packer wasn’t too hard; it wasn’t the softest silicone in the entire world. Laurent continued reading.

“What are you reading.”

Laurent sighed, a little annoyed that he kept being interrupted. “Some poems by T.S. Eliot.”

“Would you read out loud?”

Laurent actually loved reading poetry out loud, and it was something he did a lot when he went through speech therapy a few years ago. He kept up the practice ever since. He took a drink of water, dramatically cleared his throat, and began.

“ _Let us go then, you and I, when the evening is spread out against the sky, like a patient etherized upon a table._ ” Laurent read, and read, moving through more poems. At some point, Damen had fallen asleep. Laurent put the book back on his nightstand, and brushed some curls back from Damen’s face when he sat back up. Damen woke up, nuzzling into Laurent’s touch. He grabbed Laurent’s hand and kissed the palm, ever so gently.

“Thank you,” Damen said as moved to his side of the bed. “That was nice. I love your voice. One of the first things I noticed about you.”

Laurent flushed and turned off the lamp to hide it. He didn’t respond, only sank down into the covers and pillows. He rolled over to face Damen. The moon shone through his windows, and he could see Damen looking at him.

“You’re so beautiful,” Damen said softly, as if speaking would shatter whatever space they had created. He moved, hesitantly, telegraphing his movements, closer to Laurent and placed an arm over his waist. Where Damen’s hand touched his bare skin, the first time their normally covered skin ever touched, Laurent shivered. Damen’s arms were thick with muscle and covered with a layer of dark hair, hair that Laurent had often absentmindedly scratched his fingers through. He moved closer to Damen, feeling hot and not just from the living furnace that was the man laying next to him. Laurent in turn ran his hand over Damen’s broad chest, covered in even more hair. Laurent had the urge to rub his face up against it, like a cat. But he resisted and laid his arm over Damen’s waist. The smell of Damen--musk with leather and cedar--seemed even stronger, like this.

Laurent gave Damen a soft kiss. “So are you,” he admitted as he pulled back. “Good night.”

And with that, he rolled over, Damen’s arm still heavy over him. Damen closed the distance and pulled Laurent into his chest, nuzzling his face into the nape of Laurent’s neck. Laurent gasped when he felt Damen place a single kiss on the naked skin.

“Good night,” Damen’s voice rumbled against his back and in his ear.

Laurent had never felt more comfortable in his entire goddamn life, and he drifted to sleep effortlessly.

 

Laurent woke up incredibly horny. This tended to happen in the few days following his injection, the testosterone freshly coursing through his veins. It didn’t help matters when he realized that he was being held by Damen, that Damen had slept over, _that he had fallen asleep practically naked in Damen’s arms, who was also practically naked_. Damen’s arm had wrapped around him so that his hand was spread on Laurent’s chest. Laurent felt Damen’s slow, steady breaths tickling behind his ear.

He also felt that, behind him, Damen was hard and erect, pressing against Laurent’s ass and the small of his back. Even when Laurent had tried relationships in the past, he never got so comfortable as to spend the night with someone. So this, this feeling of a warm, large, solid body wrapped behind him, around him, with a hard cock trapped between bodies, it made him clench his legs together to ease some of the tension of his own dick. Laurent luxuriated in this feeling, imagining how easy it would be to just...pull his underwear down, and Damen’s, let Damen slide in the crease of his ass in suggestion of a slow fuck, to squeeze his thighs around Damen’s length, slick with his own wetness and the pre-come dripping from Damen’s cock, feel Damen’s cock rub his own as he fucked between Laurent’s thighs, or to let Damen push his huge, thick stand into Laurent’s tight cunt, made tighter when Laurent would close his legs, feel the slide in and out in and out, all the while Damen would be rubbing Laurent’s dick with his fingers, biting his neck and shoulders, whispering filthy exaltations into his ear and _oh god he wanted it all so badly_.

Laurent could feel how wet he was starting to get, and his cunt ached, his cock already getting hard and throbbing with his pulse.

He gasped when he felt Damen grinding against him, apparently on the verge of waking. When Damen fully awoke and realized what he was doing, he jerked his hips away from Laurent. His upper chest and arm remained.

“Oh fuck. God, sorry Laurent. Did I make you uncomfortable? Shit. I hope you know I wasn’t trying to--” Damen was stammering, still groggy from sleep. “I’ll, uh, I’ll go take care of this in the shower.” He kissed Laurent’s shoulder and started to separate from him.

Laurent grabbed Damen’s arm like a vice and moved back into him with purpose. Damen let out a soft moan when Laurent’s ass pushed back into his dick.

“Don’t worry,” Laurent said, his voice low and husky from sleep. He always loved how masculine he sounded in the morning. “I like it.”

Damen inhaled sharply and thrust against Laurent, once. They moaned at the same time. Laurent could already feel the wet spot on Damen’s underwear. What harm could it do to finally give in and let Damen fuck him silly? He let out a soft whine at the thought. But as Damen’s hand rubbed on his chest and stomach, Laurent decided that he shouldn’t let his body dictate whether or not he was ready for this. He wanted to make that decision when he wasn’t so...compromised.

Begrudgingly, Laurent turned in Damen’s arms and kissed him once, chastely, and rested their foreheads together.

“Good morning.”

“Good morning to you,” Damen managed through slightly harsh breathing.

“Did you sleep well?”

“God, I haven’t slept this well in ages.”

Laurent smiled.

“Me too.”

Damen removed his hand from Laurent’s waist and ran the back of it over Laurent’s cheek. Laurent closed his eyes at the touch. He was amazed that someone as large and powerful as Damen could be so gentle. He let out a stuttering breath. Damen grabbed Laurent’s jaw and kissed him, softly at first. Then Laurent felt Damen’s lips part as Damen swiped his tongue across Laurent’s lips. Laurent didn’t even care that they both probably tasted disgusting. He gladly opened his mouth, allowing Damen’s tongue to lick inside. Laurent pressed against Damen’s tongue with his own, their kisses deep and slow, spit covering their lips and stretching between their tongues. Damen pulled him in close, and god, Damen was still deliciously aroused.

“Do you want to do more?” Damen’s voice was lower than Laurent had ever heard it, rich and smooth and round.

Laurent whined. His body sure wanted more. But he wanted to make that decision sexually sober. He sighed.

“Not right now, no.”

Damen kissed him once and went to move away again. Laurent made a split second decision. He pulled Damen back in and cupped Damen’s bulge tightly, only for a moment, before letting go. Their mouths were open, gasping, touching, and Damen bit his lip as his eyes rolled back. The feeling of Damen’s erection and sac in his hand almost made him say to hell with it and jerk Damen off right then and there. Laurent imagined that Damen looked breathtaking while coming. Laurent bit his own lip to stifle a moan.

“Can I tell you what I eventually want?”

Damen’s gaze burned into his.

Laurent licked over Damen’s mouth.

“ _I want you so fucking badly, Damen,_ ” Laurent growled out his admission. Damen’s hand flew to Laurent’s hip, the fingers digging into skin and bone. Laurent continued, bold in his wants.

“When I woke up, and felt how hard you were behind me, all I thought about was how easy it would be to let you fuck me. Our bodies fit together so perfectly.” Laurent ran his hand over Damen’s flank. “I want to know what it’s like to feel your cock in me. I want you to know what it’s like to fuck my cunt, my ass, my thighs, my mouth.” Laurent had never spoken words so filthy in his entire life. He felt mad and dizzy with it. Damen was starting to turn his hips down into the mattress, the roll of his hips unmistakable. Laurent...didn’t want that either, yet.

“Damen, I don’t think I’m at the point where I can see you come, or come around you.”

Damen whined, but a smile split his face and he looked incredibly happy with this instruction. Laurent kissed the smile before mouthing at Damen’s neck and collarbone.

“One of these nights,” he spoke between kisses, “I’m going to trace my fingers over that huge cock of yours.” Damen bit his lip and moaned. “Oh, do you like when I say cock?” Laurent’s breath was low and rough. “I’ll wrap my hand around you, and god, you’ll feel so good in my fingers, Damen. You’ll be as smooth as velvet, pulsing with need, red and hot and ready to fuck. And you want to fuck me, don’t you.”

“Yes.”

“You wanted to fuck me since the first minute you saw me.”

Damen swallowed, and Laurent sucked on his Adam’s apple. “Yes.”

“You’re thinking about what my slender fingers would feel like squeezing your dick, jerking you off until you come all over my hands.”

“ _Fuck._ ” Damen grabbed Laurent’s ass, desperately. Sweat was beading on his brow.

“I want to lick your cum off of my fingers, Damen.” Laurent’s voice was getting breathier and breathier. At some point, Damen had started sucking on Laurent’s fingers. “I want to see what your lips look like wrapped around my cock. I want to taste myself on your tongue.” Damen was sucking and kissing so hard on Laurent’s chest and shoulders that he was starting to leave marks. Each one made Laurent bite out curses. Laurent was grabbing Damen’s ass for dear life.

Laurent let go, getting lost in the sensation of Damen’s lips and of this fantasy he was sharing. He and Damen were kissing fiercely, biting and sucking, practically drooling. When they parted for a breath, Laurent continued.

“Fuck, shit, Damen.” Laurent licked one of Damen’s nipples. “ _I think about you fucking me all the fucking time_. I fuck myself every single night, imagining it’s your cock pounding into my cunt or your fingers in my ass.”

Damen keened, making each curse and utterance of Laurent’s name sound like a psalm. “Laurent I want to fuck you so bad. I want to bury my face in your cunt for so long I drown. I want to make you come on my dick.” Laurent whined in agreement. Damen kissed down his chest.

“ _Damianos,”_ Laurent gasped as Damen licked and sucked around his belly button, nuzzling the darker blond hair trailing down into his underwear.

“I bet you taste so fucking good, Laurent.”

“I want to taste your cum as it runs off my tongue over my lips.” Laurent’s voice was going up in register almost out of his range, his voice getting tight in his throat. “I want to see your muscles tense and strain as you fuck into me, holding yourself up. I’ll be able to see what it looks like, your cock sliding in and out of my ass. You’ll fuck me so hard my pelvis bruises.” Laurent’s head was fully back on his pillow, his voice rough. Damen was growling _yes_ into every inch of skin he could find that wasn’t covered by Laurent’s underwear.

“ _And I will thank you_ ,” Laurent moaned as Damen moved back up to his mouth. When Damen kissed Laurent and suckled on his bottom lip, Laurent dug his nails into Damen’s back so hard he heard Damen wince.

“I want you to fuck me face down on this bed, bent over your couch, against the wall of your office when I come to meet you for lunch.” Laurent remembered what it was like biting his pillows when he fucked himself with his ass in the air, his legs spread. Or what the water felt like running down his face as he fucked himself back onto his 8 inch dildo suction cupped to his shower wall. Every single time, he imagined it was Damen filling him. Laurent felt like he could pass out.

“I’ll fuck you how you want, but I’m also going to fuck you slow and deep, letting you feel every inch of my cock drag against the walls of your cunt,” Damen whispered in Laurent’s ear, biting the lobe, and ran his fingers over the soft skin of Laurent’s inner thigh. “I want to fuck you so slowly it takes you hours to come, when you’re only able to moan my name and _yes_ , if that.” Laurent felt like he was practically there. The idea of squeezing around Damen’s length for hours made him choke out a sob. “ _Yes_.”

Damen was starting to shake with the force it took to keep his dick from getting too much friction.

“I’m going to sit on your dick and rub my cunt and cock over it, and I’m going to milk out every drop of cum and see it splatter your skin.” Laurent’s body was on fire. His growth had hardened and was pressing against the back of his packer. His body screamed at him, begging him to let Damen claim it.

Damen buried his head in Laurent’s neck, going tense and still.

“ _Laurent, fuck_.”

“ _Damen._ ” If Laurent could, he would invent a language where it was just Damen saying his name, and him saying Damen’s. With _yes_ and _god right there_ and _fuck_ thrown in when needed. Damen said Laurent’s name as if he were amazed that he was even allowed to shape the words with his lips.

“ _Laurent_. If we don’t stop, I’m gonna come.”

Laurent let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a sigh. “Okay.” Damen was still buried in his neck and had wrapped his arms around Laurent’s torso. Laurent kissed the top of his head before idly running his fingers through the curls. His heart was beating like mad, and he could feel Damen’s shaking breaths and heart beat against his chest. Laurent could smell his own arousal, his underwear completely soaked at this point. His senses were completely overwhelmed. After a moment of catching his breath and relaxing, Damen brushed his lips against Laurent’s neck, up his jaw, and onto his mouth. They kissed, soft and slow. Kisses that needed no destination. Laurent hummed into the kisses and felt Damen smile against his lips.

Eventually, just like last night, their kisses tapered off. They ended up back on their sides facing each other, foreheads together. Damen was running the very tips of his fingers over Laurent’s thigh. Laurent was running his fingers through Damen’s chest hair. He could see that Damen was starting to soften, his breathing not as ragged or forceful.

He was as sated and calm as if he and Damen _had_ just fucked. Laurent felt like he should be embarrassed for everything he just said, but instead, he felt electric, as if sharing with Damen had finally switched something on in his body that had always been turned off. Then he realized something and started laughing.

“What is it?” Damen said, a sleepy murmur.

Laurent kissed him. He met Damen’s gaze with a grin and said, “If I can almost make you come just from _talking_ , you’re not gonna last two seconds inside me. It seems I’m doomed to be disappointed by your performance, Damianos.”

Damen just snorted and rolled over onto Laurent, kissing him, and they both giggled through the kisses, their hearts making audible the contentedness they both felt inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can find me on tumblr @thatgothlibrarian, and feel free to message for my Discord! I'm also in the CaPri discord so you can hit me up there.


End file.
